Here Hell Comes
by Anoniminis
Summary: The Noahs and Voldemort team up. My OC assassin Mimi comes to help. 4th year of HP. Let's see how this turns out!  :   Will be updated every saturday or earlier!
1. Prologue

**Here Hell Comes**

**Chapter – Prologue**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DGM or HP**

**(this is an authors note)**

"this is talking."

"THIS IS SOMEONE YELLING"

"che" this is the noise our adorable Yuu-chan makes

_**THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE **_

"You're telling me that someone is getting paid to work here and it's not ME!" Lavi cried out in disbelief.

Bookman kicked him in the head.

"Ouch! STUPID PANDA!" Lavi complained.

All that did was earn him another kick to the head.

Lavi now nursing the bump on his head was now stuck listening to the conversation.

"As you probably know Bookman, another war almost, but not quite, as big as ours is going on. The wizard battle involving a boy named Harry Potter." Komui stated.

Bookman nodded.

"Then you probably know why we hired…her." Komui once again deadpanned.

Bookman just nodded again.

"Good I need Lavi, Kanda, and Allen to go escort her here from America!" Komui cheered happily.

"What!" Lavi asked.

If this was the…her he was thinking of he didn't want to have to escort her here. HE MIGHT END UP DEAD!

"Baka. You will have to do this without me I have some important business to take care of so I can't make sure you don't SCREW UP." Bookman explained to Lavi.

"Che. Where's the stupid girl?" Kanda asked impatient as they stalked around a small town in Michigan **(A state in the USA).**

"Maybe if you shut that big mouth of yours Bakanda and looked then we would have found her! Gosh I don't see how this mission could get worst." Allen complained.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder was heard and it began pouring down rain.

Meh.

They soon began wandering around the little town aimlessly.

They stopped when they heard a girl scream.

She had straight shoulder length blond hair, white skin, blue eyes, a black tank top, a white sports skirt, and black thigh highs on with white tennis shoes on her feet.

She was bloody and disfigured looking. She saw them and cried out.

"A LITTLE LATE I THINK! THANKS TO YOU THEY FOUND ME! SERIOUSLY AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSED TO BE FROM THE BLACK ORDER? A LITTLE MORE ON EARLY NEXT TIME AND WE WON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGHT THIS!" She yelled at the three exorcists.

She coughed up blood and began walking towards them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's GO!" She told them merrily skipping in front of them.

All three sweat dropped and began leading her to the Black Order.

"ACHOOOO!" The girl sneezed.

They all thought she had caught a cold outside because the only clothes she had on were thin and short.

"So is it true you're the assassin to help us with this new mission?" Lavi asked questioningly.

"Yep! Oh and by the way my name is Mimi!" Mimi told them.

"I'm Lavi, the boy with the white hair is Allen, and the guy over there is Yuu-chan." Lavi explained.

Soon Mugen was at Lavi's throat and gulp and a scream.

"YU-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lavi cried.

"Call me that again you stupid rabbit and you won't be in one piece anymore!" Kanda threatened.

Kanda then pointed his sword at Mimi and told her, "Same goes for you neko **(cat)**."

Mimi got real close to Kanda's face and whispered to him, "I'd like to see you try."

Mimi smirked then accidently sneezed in Kanda's face.

"Sorry Yuu!" Mimi apologized to Kanda.

Allen and Lavi laughed and they all continued to Komui's room.

"SOMEONE CAN LIVE IN THIS MESS?" Mimi cried.

"No. It's a something." Kanda told her.

"YUUUUUUUU THAT'S SOOOOO MEAN!" Komui cried immerging from a stack of papers so tall that it was a mystery how they didn't collapse.

"Brother? Is everything ok in here?" Lenalee asked as she entered Komui's office.

Mimi and Lenalee stopped and starred at each other. It was then dead silent in the room.

"L-lena?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi?" Lenalee also asked tearing up a bit.

They both nodded then there was soon a crying child flinging itself towards Lenalee.

The child was Asian. Her (now) black hair tied into pig tails with purple ribbon. She was wearing the same clothes as Mimi. Thing is Mimi wasn't there anymore.

"Mimi? Please tell me this is real?" Lenalee asked hugging the child.

"It is." The child said back.

Allen looked confused.

"Wait what happened to Mimi?" Allen asked.

"Well it seems Mimi can change the ways she looks. Kind of like a metamorphous." Lavi explained to the clueless Allen.

"Why does it seem like she knows Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"I don't know." Lavi answered.

"Mimi! COME AND GIVE YOUR NII-SAN **(is that right?)** A HUG!" Komui cried.

"NII-SAN!" Little Mimi lunged at Komui and he grabbed her in a spinning hug.

Mimi turned big again but this time she looked different **(I just love doing this to you guys )**.

Her hair was the same as little Mimi's just a little longer. It also now had straight bangs except for two clumps that framed her face. Her eyes were now a dark purple that matched the ribbons holding up her hair.

She wore a different outfit now. It was a mainly black with horizontal little white stripes. The shape was a short Kimono like dress that stopped in between the 16 year old looking girl's knees and butt. There was a slice up the side; it let you see she was wearing black thigh highs with small white bows on the side. There was also a purple ribbon belt around her hip that was loosely tied; it made the poof of the skirt like part of the Kimono thing seem more dramatic. The sleeves hugged her arms until her elbows then they poofed out just like her skirt. You couldn't see her hands.

"Mimi you look so different! Though I see that you can still do that clothes and body changing thing. Can you change into anything else?" Lenalee asked.

"Haha yeah I guess I have changed a little. Also I can change into other things but I'll tell you later about that all the same LENALEE YOU'RE THE REAL CHANGE! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" Mimi said hugging Lenalee again.

It was true Lenalee had changed a lot. She now had brown hair that was shoulder length. She had gained a little weight too making her look more filled out. She was also wearing something she would have never picked out herself a black and red outfit that almost seemed depressing. **(I'm doing the 4th exorcist uniforms incase you didn't know and I am doing Lenalee's hair like it would be in the new chappys)**

"Should I tell all five of you about your mission now or should we wait till it all sinks in with the boys over there?" Komui asked.

Lenalee and Mimi looked over to what Komui was talking about. Lavi was currently yelling strike and had those heart shaped eyes and Allen looked really confused. Kanda was completely the same but he was never affected by anything.

"Ummmm. Let's pick this up tomorrow Allen looks like he is really confused and Lavi might lose too much blood from that massive nose bleed if I stay here." Mimi answered.

"Ok then! Allen can you show Mimi where her room is? Her room is right next to yours." Komui asked.

"Uh sure." Allen told Komui.

"Cool!" Mimi said jumping up and dragging Allen out of the room with her.

"She was hot!" Lavi said as he ran out of the room to chase after her and Allen.

Kanda just left without making a comment.

"Brother. You forgot to check her syncro rate." Lenalee deadpanned.

Komui sweat dropped then replied, "Another thing to do tomorrow then." He sighed.

Lenalee wished Komui a good night and left.

**(Well after doing all of that I realized I didn't put Harry's POV in this so here is what is happening at Hogwarts)**

"Headmaster! This man behind me says that you requested that he come but I have heard nothing of it!" A flustered looking Professor McGonagall told Professor Dumbledore as a man in a white lab coat and a white beret followed her.

"Are you Mr. Komui sir?" Dumbledore asked the strange man.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I do believe you requested to see me." Komui asked.

"Yes I did. Minerva you may leave now." Dumbledore told the confused looking Professor.

She gladly left.

"Now I do believe that I asked you to protect our school from what are they…ah yes AKUMA I do believe."

"Yes you did. Now you Professor I think you said something along the lines of us joining a tournament this year to keep us undercover." Komui told Dumbledore.

"Indeed. Now this is confidential but I am telling you this because I think you said that these people were your enemies. These people, The Noah, seem to be working with our enemy Voldemort."

"Oh this is new. Thank you for your time Professor. I will be going now." Komui said.

"Alright I will send someone to pick up these exorcists in two weeks so they can get their things and learn magic." Dumbledore told the wired man as he left.

Dumbledore shook head as Komui left wondering what he got himself into.

**WELL~ HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

_**I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY**_** SO DON'T ASK ME "WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPPY COMING OUT CAUSE ILL JUST PM YOU AND TELL YOU TO READ THE AUTHOURS NOTE AT THE END AND LOOK AT THE BOLDED ITALISIZED AND UNDERLINED FRASE.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**YOU STILL LOVE ME**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here Hell Comes**

**Chapter – 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DGM or HP**

Mimi woke with a start at a very unruly time in the morning.

"Gah! It must be like flipping 3 AM!" Mimi screamed out to herself.

Mimi who was in her pjs soon got dressed.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a cotton purple nightgown that went a little bit past her knees.

She then changed into her exorcist uniform. It was the dress she had on yesterday except the Order put the their crest on the left top of it.

She stepped out of her room thinking that with the extra time she could hopefully find a training room and get some exorcise in.

She stopped. Did she just hear a scream. She turned around and heard it again.

AHHHHHH!

It was coming from the direction Allen's room was. She walked inside cautiously in case there was someone in there.

When she walked in she was surprised. Allen was by himself and thrashing around. Mimi sighed and walked over to Allen's bed. Carefully she put Allen's head on her lap and began stroking his hair whispering comforting words. Allen soon fell into a comforting sleep and Mimi left the boys room **(WHY DOES THAT SOUND SOOOOO WRONG)**

Mimi remembering her original goal started wandering around looking for a training room (she didn't want to break anything in her room). After an hour of wandering (it was about 4:30 AM) she found the room.

Inside she was surprised to find she was not alone. Kanda and Lavi were arguing (more like Lavi was trying to attach himself to his precious Yuu-Chan and Kanda was having none of that crap).

A smirk played its way on Mimi's lips. She ran towards the two and in a flying embrace hugged them both screaming, "MY DEAR YU-CHAN AND USAGI ARE IN A FIGHT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOWWWWW!"

Mocking fake hurt she looked up at the two boys.

Lavi, going along with the act replied saying, "Come on Mimi! *Lavi fake sobs* Lets leave and let Kanda think about what he has said!" Lavi was now dragging a protesting (SHE STILL HASN'T DONE HER TRAINING!)Mimi out of the training room.

"Uh Lavi do you know where were going?" Mimi asked being dragged around endless twists and turn.

"Yep! Come on were going to the Dining hall and then Komui's office!" Lavi told her running even faster now that he was got a reaction out of her.

When they finally got to the Dining Hall Mimi was out of breath and Lavi still wouldn't shut up.

"And he was all like uh-huh and I was all like uh-uh and…"

"Lavi do you EVER shut up!" Mimi complained.

"*gasp* Are you telling me you don't like it when I talk!" Lavi asked dramatically.

"Yes if it makes you SHUT UP!" Mimi told him.

"Well I don't stop for Yuu-Chan so I WON'T STOP TALKING FOR ANYONE!" Lavi screamed to no one.

Mimi sighed and they went to order their food.

Lavi got toast and coffee (not like he needs it ) and Mimi got a ham and cheese omelet with orange juice on the side.

They sat down and began eating. Lavi kept talking.

Mimi soon started twitching. DOES THIS KID EVER SHUT UP! Mimi would soon find out that the answer was no. Lavi never quits talking unless you distract him. Mimi looked at the clock in the Dining Hall and to her dismay it was already 8:30 AM! How was she going to train with it so late in the morning. **(These are Mimi's thoughts not my in any way in fact today I woke up at 12:30 when my mom came in my room and took my blanket away…I wasn't happy)**

It was then Lenalee came skipping towards us humming.

"Lenalee! Save me from Lavi's idiocy!" Mimi screamed cutting off whatever Lavi was talking about and then clinging to Lenalee like a child after they had lost their mother in a big crowd.

Lenalee petted my head and asked Lavi, "What were you talking about that could have made Mimi so worked up?"

"Well let's see…..Um well I was just talking I guess." Lave told Lenalee questioning Mimi's actions.

"THAT WAS THE PROBLEM LENA HE WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" Mimi complained to her.

Lenalee sighed then told Mimi, "Brother asked me to come get you because we don't have you syncro rates yet and you have to fill out some papers."

Mimi nodded; got up from the table she had been sitting at and then followed Lenalee.

They soon met Komui and Lenalee ran off saying something about waking Allen for their mission.

**(A/N I KEEP WRITING IN MIMI'S POV BY ACIDENT SO NOW I'M GONNA SWITCH IT TO HER POV. OK? GOOD BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE 3)**

"This will only take a second okay! Then you can just follow me to where we will talk about the mission you will be going on with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee! 3!" Komui explained to me.

We walked to an elevator type thing that began shooting down. When it stopped I found myself starring at a white monster.

My first reaction was to scream and then run away but that would have gotten me nowhere seeing as I was on a platform and a drop down from this thing didn't seem smart. She then grabbed me. Putting her tentacle like arms on my head it took a lot of self control not to scream and thrash.

"9% 15% 28% 33% 42% 59% 66% 71% 88% 93%. The final is 93%." The white monster told Komui.

Komui scribbled the number down and thanked the white monster, whose name I now know is Hevileska.

I then, like Komui told me earlier, was being put in tow with Komui to hurry up and go to his office and explain what we're doing for our mission.

When we reached his office I was scared. It seemed to have grown at least a foot from last night. I sucked it up and tried to find a place to stand since the couch was taken.

Komui sat down at his desk and looked at us very seriously.

"I'm going to tell you something that not many people know and that you are not allowed to tell anyone or discuss with anyone after this mission. Ok? Yay! Good now I can tell you!

There are people in this world who can do un-human things but are not Noah or have innocence. They are wizards. Their bad guy has just recently joined up with a man you all know of. The Millennium Earl. This man has killed hundreds of people and now that they are joined together. We all fear the worst. There is a special competition going on at a magical school named Hogwarts and you are to enter this contest and protect the students at this school from akuma that have apparently been infiltrating their forest which is right next to their school. Any questions?" Komui explained to them.

No one spoke up asking any questions.

"Okay good! Everyone go pack! Except You Mimi I need to give you something." Komui exclaimed happily.

I stayed and Komui ushered her over.

"Here are the pages I need you to sign okay? Good!" Komui told her shoving a mountain of papers at me.

"Do them when we arrive at Hogwarts. It will be easier that way! Now go pack!" Komui said practically pushing me out of his room.

When I was out of his room I went to my room to go pack. I was about enter my room I heard a slight sobbing noise from the room next to mine. God dang it Allen can't you cry any softer! I went to go comfort Allen because I figured being on a trip with a depressed Allen would be about the equivalent of a cat taking a morning swim. Pretty much miserable and weird.

I opened his door to find him crying into his pillow. Wow his cries were muffled and I could still hear them. Allen really needed quiet crying lessons so no one would come in his room/bug me when I need to pack.

"Allen what's wrong?" I asked sounding concerned.

Allen looked at me and wiped his face with his sleeve. He put on a fake smile and asked, "Nothing's wrong why do you ask?"

"First of all your smile is so fake you couldn't even fool Kanda and we all know Kanda's pretty dumb. Second I could hear you crying form outside my door. Third this morning I had to come into your room this morning and comfort you in your sleep so you would stop screaming." I told him matter of factly.

"Oh." Was all Allen could muster out.

"Talk to me about it later okay? For now we have to pack!" I smiled at Allen and then gave him a quick hug and left to pack for myself.

After packing everything I needed I met up with Allen and we walked down to the area he and the rest of the gang had talked about meeting the person that was supposed to pick them up.

When we got there everyone was already there and I saw the person/thing that was supposed to be taking us to where ever we were going. This person was HUGE!

**HEY Y'ALL! HOW'D YA LIKE IT? KEEP UP THOSE REVIEWS AND ALSO PM ABOUT A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY CAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE ONE I HAVE NOW SOOOO WELL AS ALWAYS R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here Hell Comes**

**Chapter – 2**

**Disclaimer : AHHHHH DON'T KILL ME THAT I FORGOT TO PUT THIS THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS BUT HERE IT IS… I don't own DGM or HP and I don't think I ever will because otherwise I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it would I? **

I couldn't help but stare at the person in front of me seeing as he was at LEAST two times my height. He had a big black bead and small squinty eyes that seemed like pools of warmth. He wore a worn out old brown coat and big black boots. He smiled at us and began to speak.

"'Ello there! I'm Hagrid Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. 'Ll be taken yer to Diagon Ally today for yer school books and wands. Well then, let's get goin'!" Hagrid told us.

We all climbed into a boat that led out of Headquarters. It was a little scary Hagrid almost tipped the boat a couple times and I found out that I am NOT a boat person.

**( A/N OH CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT LINK! OK SO UMM…. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS AFTER THE WHOLE ARK AND 14****TH**** THING SO UM LETS JUST SAY UM…. ONE SEC UM….SRRY!)**

As soon as we were out of there we saw someone hurrying towards us on a boat.

"WALKER!" The person screamed.

Allen looked up and seemed to mouth 'crap'

A man with two dots on his forehead rushed out of the boat and ran towards Allen.

"My break is over and I will now continue to watch over you." The man told Allen.

Allen sighed then said, "Okay Link."

Link seemed to straighten up and then introduced himself to Hagrid and me.

"Walker, you have been given permission to use the Ark on this mission and we will be using it now." Link told Allen.

Allen almost seemed to do a happy dance and said, "OK!"

All of the sudden white shapes seemed to be appearing in the sky. Soon they seemed to be arranged in a pattern and there was a number 5 at the top.

"Well let's go in!" Allen almost screamed a he pretended to charge in.

Lavi followed suit, then Kanda just walked in normally along with Link, Hagrid, and I.

We were soon in a white little town with cute little buildings. Allen then began leading us around and asked Mr. Hagrid where they were going.

"Jus' go to London." Hagrid told Allen.

Allen nodded then led the group to a door and said, "This one's it so let's get going!"

They soon appeared in an alley in London and stepped out of the Ark.

"Just 'round this corner will be a buildin' and in t'is building is the passage to Diagon Alley, ok? Good. Now 'et's get goin'!" Hagrid explained to us.

We soon followed him into a small building called the Leaky Caldron and kept walking till we reached a room with a brick wall. Hagrid began taping bricks with a pink umbrella he pulled out of nowhere.

Soon the unimaginable happened. The wall began taking itself apart and moving.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid exclaimed.

We all stared. It was AMAZING. Shops lined the streets with many people, no, wizards roaming around. Little kids appeared to be playing tag and I couldn't help but smile at the happy scene in front of me.

"Well no time to waste!" I exclaimed in a happy mood now that I saw what was before me.

We soon went around hitting a variety of shops here and there getting everything from caldrons to books. We even got pets! I got a white kitty I named Luna, Allen got a black owl Lavi forced Allen to name Black Allen or B.A, Kanda got a toad (we forced him to get an animal) he named Stupid, and Lavi got a cat he named Usagi (rabbit).

"Well, all that's left 'ere is ter get yer wands so follow me!" Hagrid said ushering them to Olivander's wand shop.

When they stepped inside an old man gave them a weird look, but seemed to shrug it off.

"How may I help?" The old man asked.

"We need some wands." Lavi said surprisingly polite for himself.

"Ah, yes, of course well come, come in all of you. My name is Olivander. Now who would like to go first?" Olivander asked.

"I'll go first!" Lavi said excitedly.

Mr. Olivander got out a wand and handed it to Lavi. The wand ended up burning Lavi's hand.

"Ouch!" Lavi shouted dropping the wand.

"Not the one. Not the one." Olivander murmured.

The next one he pulled out Lavi took in his hands and soon a warm breeze flew through the room ruffling Lavi's hair.

"Twelve inch, phoenix feather center, stiff, good for charms, red wood." Olivander reported.

Soon all of us got our wands, Kanda got eleven inch wand, dragon heart string center, flexible, vine wood, good for potions, Lenalee got a ten and three-quarters inch wand, unicorn hair center, flexible, vine wood, good for transfiguration, I got an eleven inch wand, unicorn hair center, stiff, red wood, good for divination. Allen was the last to get a wand. After thirteen wands and several bruises on Lavi's part later Allen ended up with a twelve inch wand, dragon heart string center, stiff, red wood, good for defense against the dark arts. **(Link doesn't get a wand 'cause he isn't special enough)**

They then paid for their wands and were on their way.

They soon came back to headquarters and Hagrid bid them farewell telling them to learn about magic and that he would pick them up in a week to tell them when to make an entrance at Hogwarts because of the competition they were competing in.

**One week later**

Hagrid soon came to show us the way to the school.

"Wait! Let me get this straight." Allen told us clearing his head one more time.

"Komui and Reever and Link are our pretend headmasters and then we go to Black Order Academy for the Specially Gifted from Japan, but for some reason we speak English, and we can perform 'special magic' which is our innocence, right?" Allen asked.

"What do you think, Moyshari?" Kanda ched. **(A/N CAN I USE CHE AS A VERB?)**

"It's Allen Bakanda. ALL-EN. Are you to slow to remember that? Maybe you're just stupid." Allen spazzed.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda murmured.

"Allen just open the Ark." Lenalee told him.

"Ok Lenalee." Allen said in a better mood now that he wasn't talking to Kanda.

We soon all filed into the ark.

First was Komui, then Reever, Hagrid, Link, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and last but certainly not least, me.

We walked around in the Ark for a while after Hagrid told us the coordinates of the place and after a good workout, or just many wrong turns on Allen's part, we found the door that would lead to Hogwarts.

"Now I'm gonna stay in 'ere until 'fter the feast, but remember to come and get me okay?" Hagrid told them.

They managed quick nodes and exited the door in the same order as before minus Hagrid.

**Harry's POV**

It had been fantastic. At first a bit over the top, but still amazing Pegasus drawn carriage had dropped off the most amazingly tall woman he had ever seen and then beautiful girls had followed her coming out of the seemingly small carriage. After that a boat had risen from the Black lake and out from the boat had stepped very husky looking men and Victor Crumb, the famous Quidditch player. Now though they were waiting for the last school, Black Order Academy for the Specially Gifted to arrive.

No sooner had he thought this that soon out to his left strange shapes began to appear. Someone else must have noticed because he heard someone ask 'What's that over there?'. Soon everyone was looking to the left to see bright white diamonds in the sky with a large digital looking number 65 over it.

Out of the strange shapes stepped an even stranger looking man. He had purple hair and a white beret and white coat and pant set on with a large cross over his chest. Next came a man with a blue dress shirt and vest, blond hair, long white coat, and brown pants came out. Again, another adult came out he had his hair in a braid and two dots in between his eyes. He looked very official. Soon the students began to roll out, a strange boy with white hair and a scary black looking uniform (uniform 4) came out. He had a large scar down the side of his face that made Harry's lightning bolt look pathetic. Next came out a boy, I think, that had long blue black hair tied in a pony tail, another black uniform, and a scowl that seemed permanently etched on his face. Once more a boy came out; he had fiery red hair that seemed to make the Weasley's seem like nothing and an eye patch over one of his eyes, he also had on a black uniform. This time a girl came out. She was very pretty and looked a little like Cho Chang except softer and more caring. She was Asian and had brown hair that fell down to her shoulders.** (A/N IN CHAPPY PROLOUGE I THINK I SAID LENALEE HAD PIGTAILS BUT NOW I'M CHANGING IT TO THIS BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT SHE HAS BEEN LOOKING LIKE IN THE MANGA SO SRRY I WILL FIX THAT IMEADETLY!)** She wore a dangerously short skirt and seemed to be giving most of the boy population in Hogwarts a nosebleed. Once again after the girl came out, well, another girl came out. She had spiky black pigtails and also wore a skirt/dress except with a split up the side. She seemed caring but also seemed to have a look on her face that told you if she could, she would try to make you happy. Once again a girl from this academy was giving the boy population of Hogwarts a major nosebleed.

Once they were all out I remarked how little amount of students there were. Hermione reminded me that it was for the specially gifted and that they probably rejected a lot of people out of their school.

I agreed and at that we decided that we should probably be making our way to the great hall for the feast. Ron, Hermione, and I all made our way towards the big doors that led us to the Great Hall. Once we all sat down we looked up to see what Dumbledore would say about our new friends.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium at the front of the Great Hall.

"Hello students. As you have notice Hogwarts is being the host of some visiting schools this year. This is because of a very important tournament that Hogwarts is hosting this year, The Tri-Wizard Tournament, although, this year instead of three schools competing there will be four." Dumbledore explained to his students.

"Here is Beauxbatons, the first school, with their headmistress Olympe Maxime." Dumbledore announced.

The girls came flowering in with butterflies and everything. I was disgusted, but the girls seemed to be enjoying it (along with the boys the girls flirted with).

Dumbledore and Madam Maxime shared a hug and then she sat down. The girls from her school sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Next is the second school, Dumstrang, with their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore explained. This performance was a lot better with their staffs hitting the ground and sparks flying everywhere. The girls seemed to agree because of the dreamy look in all of their eyes as they looked at the men. Igor and Dumbledore seemed to exchange a brief word or two and then embraced each other in a tight embrace. Igor then sat down and his students sat down at the Slytherin table.

"And now the last school, Black Order Academy for the Specially Gifted, with their headmasters Komui Lee, Reever Wenham, and Howard Link." Dumbledore announced for the last time.

"They have three headmasters?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione looked flustered and responded, "How am _I _supposed to know?"

They entered and the boy with the long hair entered and took out a sword and shouted 'Hell's Insects' and soon five deformed bug like creatures sprouted from his sword and began flying in a line. The two girls seemed to chase the ones on the outside. The girl with the dark red boots seemed to be doing aerial tricks in the air as she seemed to destroy the bug while the girl on the other side seemed to have changed her hands into scythes and jumped in the air destroying the bug. The three boys in the middle seemed to be doing something entirely different. The red head took out his hammer and made it grow huge then proceeded to smash one of the bugs. All the while the boys on his right and left took out swords, one seeming to be the white haired boys arm, and destroyed the bugs. The headmasters were already standing up on next to Dumbledore as the students finished and were talking to him lightly. Two of them gave him a hug while the third politely refused **( A/N in case you couldn't guess it was Link that refused because he didn't strike me as a 'huggy' person)**. The Asian girl with the red boots came up and asked if she and her friends could sit by me. Not wanting to seem impolite I let her and she called her friends over. It was then Headmaster made one more announcement. "This year I would be pleased to introduce Professors Cross and Moody who will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year at Hogwarts." At the words of Professor Cross the white haired student suddenly paled I noticed.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPY! I REALLY WANT TO WRITE MORE SO I THINK I WILL ADD ANOTHER CHAPPY TOMORROW?...MAYBE . PLEASE R&R! ALSO REMEMBER! PLEASE PM ME ABOUT A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY AND ANY PARINGS YOU WOULD LIKE (ANYTHING BUT YULLEN SRRY BUT I WONT WRITE A YULLEN STORY) AS ALWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL! ~YOU STILL LOVE ME**


	4. Chapter 2 12

**Here Hell Comes**

**Chapter – 2 1/2**

**Disclaimer : I don't own –Man or HP (although I really wished I owned both :3)**

Allen POV

I looked up and saw what I wish I hadn't, Shisho was here. He smirked at me and I could already feel myself losing my, normally a little bigger than average (biggest understatement ever!) appetite. Why was Master here? Oh, well. It seemed that Komui and Reever were just as surprised at Cross's visit because they seemed utterly surprised.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced.

My lack of appetite was then lost.

3d Person POV

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were very conflicted. They were amazed, grossed out, and scared for the boy who had just sat down at their table and was now eating all of the food it seemed.

"Um, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Hermione told the strange guests trying to pry her attention away from the boy's strange amount of food intake.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, This is Lavi, Yu Kanda, but just call him Kanda, then that's Mimi, and then that is Allen Walker." Lenalee told Hermione pointing to all the other exorcists.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I've never heard of The Black Order Academy for the Specially Gifted before. In all the books I've read on magic schools your school has never showed up. Do you know why? Where is this school located?" Hermione asked them trying to get to the point.

"We are a very new and secluded school so that is most likely why. Our school, the B.O.A.S.G, is located in Japan in a very cliffy area so no one lives there." Lavi answered without a second of hesitation.

Hermione nodded and smiled again, but was obviously not satisfied with the answer.

Soon, the feast was over and everyone was heading off to their common rooms for bed.

Allen and the group stayed behind.

Soon Komui, Reever, and Link walked over.

"We will be sleeping in the Ark and we also need to get Hagrid so let's walk outside so we don't break a ceiling!" Komui proposed happily.

They all agreed and began walking to the big doors that lead outside.

When they got to the doors they stopped.

"Damn, those are some big doors." Mimi whistled.

Everyone, (except for Kanda and Link) nodded in agreement.

They opened those doors and to their surprise found someone.

"What the hell do you want?" General Cross demanded.

Allen paled. Komui and Reever had their eyes popping out of their heads.

"What's the big deal asking us that Mr.! What the hell do you want? Really! We don't even know you!" Mimi shouted at General Cross.

"Shisho what are you doing here?" Allen asked after Mimi finished her rant.

"Wait? He's Allen's Master…so that means…he's a general." Mimi concluded.

Everyone nodded.

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP ME FROM YELLING AT HIM!" Mimi asked outraged.

"He isn't exactly the most likable person." Lenalee told him.

"Brat, open the ark. I need a place to sleep." Cross told Allen.

Allen soon opened the Ark and they all climbed inside.

"I will assign everyone rooms, ok? Good. Shisho is at the far end away from all the girls who are at the other end. Lenalee take the far room with Komui there are two beds in there. Mimi you're in the room away from that. Then there's my room. Then Lavi's. And Bakanda gets the room next to Shisho's."

They all went to bed. Some forgetting things though.

Hagrid?

Mimi didn't talk to Allen about his dreams

**IM SORRY! THIS IS A PATHETIC FILLER CHAPPY (ACCTUALLY YOU DO GET TO SEE THAT HERMIONE IS SUSPICIOUS OF THEM BUT OH WELL) ANYWAY I HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY AND I HAD STANDERIZED TESTING SO I COULDN'T UPDATE (I WAS BEAT) AND I CAN'T UPDATE TONIGHT BECAUSE IM AT A SLEEPOVER FROM 2PM-10AM SO I CANT UPDDATE AT NIGHT LIKE I USUALLY DO SO I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT BY UPDATING TOMORROW! I SOOOO SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here Hell Comes**

**Chapter – 3**

**Disclaimer : Do I have to do this? Really? Fine. I don't own -Man otherwise I would make it in English first 'cause I can't speak Japanese. I also don't own Harry Potter cause then I'd be rollin' like a big shot)**

**COME ON GUYS I WANT A NEW NAME FOR THIS STORY AND GOOD PARING IDEAS ALL IT TAKES IS A FEW WORDS A LITTLE BIT OF THINKING AND A QUICK PM TO ME!**

**ALSO THANK YOU xazavier009, violettruth, sumichan614, and kh07vl for reviewing y'all mean a lot to me!**

Ron POV (because I wanted to so badly)

Something was bugging Hermione.

No. Something was really bugging Hermione.

I swear one of her eyes was twitching, and they were beginning to look like they were different sizes.

"I just don't get it…How? No…Could they? Maybe." Hermione muttered to herself.

We were currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common room after the feast, and Hermione, as I had earlier stated, was somewhere between blowing up, or something was just bugging her…a lot.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" I asked worried about my friend that seemed to be crazy.

"I just can't figure it out!" Hermione screamed at me.

"Figure what out?" I asked.

"I have VERY new books on Magical Schools and not even ONE of them mentions Black Order Academy for the Specially Gifted! Not to mention how are they specially gifted? Are they death eaters or something? I just have so many questions and no answers IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!" Hermione answered.

"Maybe you're over thinking this. They seemed nice to me." I told her.

"Seemed though, maybe they were faking so they could get to know Harry for You-Know-Who?" Hermione told me.

"I think you've had a long day. Go to bed." I rationalized with her.

"*sigh* I guess. See you in the morning Ron." Hermione called while going to bed.

Harry having gone to bed before us was already asleep so I was alone. That was when I heard a bang.

I got up from the couch and looked outside. Outside was the creepy and evilest looking creature I had ever seen.

Mimi's POV

I woke up to Allen yelling. Again, yes I know, but this time he was yelling at everyone.

"THERE IS AN AKUMA AT HOGWARTS! EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

I rushed out of bed finally realizing what he was yelling. I was still in my pjs, but at the moment that didn't quite matter. I ran out of my door in a flash.

Everyone else was also making their way out.

Kanda looked pissed, Lenalee looked sleepy, Cross looked drunk (now how could that happen :3), Allen looked alert and panicked, Lavi looked well, jumpy, Link looked official(when does he not xD), and Komui and Reever looked sleep deprived as always.

Wait a moment.

"Hagrid?" I questioned.

"Ye left 'e in t'e Ark." He explained.

Everyone sweat dropped.

We then followed Allen out of the Ark through the Hogwarts door.

It was there we saw it, an akuma. Thankfully it was only a level one, but it was a bad sign to see it at Hogwarts. It probably confirmed our suspicions that Voldemort and the Millennium Earl had teamed up. This was REALLY bad.

Lenalee and Kanda made quick work of it. Too bad Lavi had to spoil our good mood.

"Didn't that kid sit with us at dinner?" Lavi asked pointing to the window.

We all looked up only to see a flash of red hair disappear behind the window.

Ron's POV

THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL THEY DID THAT!

They just killed that bloody demon!

I was so awestruck that I almost didn't notice the kid with red hair look up at me. It was then I noticed other heads started turning towards my direction. I really don't know why I tried to hide, but there was just this gut feeling that told me that these wizards weren't safe. I don't know if I agree with Hermione's decision that they were possible death eaters, but they just didn't seem real.

It probably had to do with the fact that they had just defeated a demon. One with a sword that they had shown off in their presentation and then the other with flying boots, which they had also shown off in their presentation.

I was so fazed that I just directed myself to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and was not able to go to sleep the entire night.

Allen's POV

Had that kid seen them kill the Akuma?

If so did it matter?

I hope not. I don't want to leave here they have a lot of food. :3

I opened the Ark back up (still under the annoying glare of Link) and we all(except for poor unfortunate Hagrid who went back to his hut) piled in to the Ark yawning.

"Hey, Lavi? Do you think it mattered that that kid saw us?" I asked hoping the answer would be no.

"I don't think so Allen. Or at least I hope not." Lavi told me.

I nodded in showing I understood.

Lavi's POV

Oh yes it did matter Allen. OH YES IT DID!

We were supposed to stay under cover and that kid just had to see us! I was so frustrated I felt like pulling out my hair.

Of course I wouldn't pull out my hair though then I would just look like the Old Panda.

That would be bad.

I would scare off the ladies.

Not that that matters though.

I like boys and if people payed enough attention then they would realize that, but no one looks at me. That's the way it was supposed to be though. Which means, he would never realize how he felt. That's right. I like someone. No not a someone. This is a perfect person. An angel. I have fallen for Allen Walker. Now I know what you're thinking. You're a Bookman you twit you aren't allowed to get attached. Well Bookman rules can go to hell. Who says I can't care about people? I'm human aren't I? Plus I totally know Bookman has a soft spot for me so I know he's a hypocrite.

**The Next Day**

(Still Lavi's POV)

I woke up my head lying on a book opened to a random place. I looked at the book. The words were fuzzy. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth and went to the small closet my room in the Ark had. I got out my clothes and headband and put them on.

I walked outside of my room. I saw Allen leaning against a building and I thought how cute he looked when he was thinking. I stopped my train of thought and then shook my head.

"Hey moyashi what's up!" I fake smiled.

Allen looked at me with a frown then seeing it was me put on a fake smile.

"Nothing much Lavi just thinking about a few things until we have to go outside to Hogwarts." Allen told me.

"Ok! Mind if I think with ya?" I asked walking over to Allen and leaning against the same wall space he was.

"Um. Sure." Allen responded a little bit of questioning in his voice.

I stood next to Allen until it was time to go to Hogwarts. Once everyone was ready we all went out of the Ark and went to Hogwarts.

What we didn't know was the questions we were going to get at breakfast.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A SHORT CHAPPY BUT I HAVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND ACTIVITYS GOING ON THIS MONTH SO IM SO SRRY! JUST A WARNING MY COMPUTOR HAS BEEN HAVING 'ISSUES' WITH ITS CHARGER SO IF YOU THINK IM DEAD THAT'S WHY. THAT YOU EVERYONE**

**~You Still Love Me**


End file.
